


Perfect Mix

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Love stories are a lot like breads. You know instinctively which ones are the best. Like a great tasting dessert, you keep coming back for more and more, wanting, lusting after that chemical high you had from a great work of art. But you couldn’t say for sure how to put together one of your own. You know there are acts and character development and thematic elements, but on the receiving end of a story you can’t pinpoint exactly why it created in you this feeling—you just know it tastes great.





	Perfect Mix

Welcome to Yun’s Cooking Class!” said the instructor with a bright gummy smile “today we will tackle about baking! So, anyone of you here have an experience with it?”

Jiwon raised his hand

“Jiwon-shhiii?”

He stands up and clears his throat

Finally.

Junhoe has a reason to look at him longer.

“I was born in a family which hold a bakery business at home. The bakery is called “The Kim’s Bakery” and is nine years older than me. To me, it is very interesting to share with other people that I grew up in the bakery community which trained me how to bake, taught me about the value of work and working spirit as well as brought my family closer together”

Yunhyeong nods “That is fantastic Jiwon-shi. Thank you for sharing.” he smiles “Suppose you had taken a bite of the most delicious pastry or bread ever. Like ‘This bread was so good that you would do anything to have more of it.’ But what if I told you that this bread was unique—one of a kind. Would you want to try to make one of your own? What if I told you that I would help you, and that I would make sure any resource would be made available to you…the only catch is, you’ve first got to tell me what to do. Would you know how to make a bread as delicious as the first? Sure, you might have an idea of some of the ingredients—flour, eggs, sugar. But you wouldn’t know the exact measurements. And you wouldn’t know what order to combine them in and how long to bake the bread so that it comes out of the oven just as yummy as the one you fell in love with.”

/Yunhyeong’s voice in the background/

“This instructor has a lot to say” 

Junhoe looks at Jiwon and smiles “Yeah, I noticed that too.”

Yunhyeong continues “On the other hand, let’s say I had the secret recipe for a different kind of cake. Oh, it would still be a real mouth-watering forget-all-your-troubles scrumptious cake, but it wouldn’t be an exact copy. All the steps would be laid out for you to create the ultimate confection. You could go to the store with confidence knowing you were buying just the right amount of ingredients. In fact, the recipe would be so clear and concise that you would spend hardly any time shopping and even less time putting it all together. Could you describe how that cake will taste Junhoe?” 

Junhoe widened his eyes “Um?”

“Sure, you could guess—you could even sneak a bite as you were putting it together. But you would never know exactly how the final result would be received. You would never know who would love it or who would hate it. You could only surmise that the author of the original recipe knew what he or she was doing. Right?”

Participants: Right

Junhoe was so nervous. He never cooked before, not even at home. 

“Are you – okay?” Jiwon asked him

“Y- Yeah... I suppose” he tries to laugh a little

Now they had to bake cupcakes and design them.

Yunhyeong, talked about expectations and gave them a recipe.

“Keep in mind that the cupcakes that you bake will be graded on. You must wash your hands with soap and put your apron on before you start making cupcakes. If you make any mistakes, you cannot make it again as it is a waste of ingredients, money and also,” he said. 

Junhoe preheated the oven to 180 degrees Celsius, and then he put in the patty cases into a cupcake pan. He carefully added milk, flour, sugar, butter and two eggs into the bowl. After that, He mixed it! Since baking was completely new to Junhoe, Jiwon told him that mixing was the best part. 

He was so excited that he did something extremely careless. Junhoe mixed the cupcakes too fast and half of the mix overflowed and dripped onto the table. He crept over to the paper towel dispenser and started wiping the table. But it was too late. 

Jiwon walked over to help him “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes Jiwon-shi. I’m sorry for this mess but I’m okay. Thanks for asking.”

Junhoe was so embarrassed that he quickly turned his back to the class, cleaned the spill and went on with mixing. 

“Here let me help” said Jiwon as Junhoe spooned the mix into the patty cases and baked the cupcakes for 15 minutes. “Thanks”

While the cupcakes were baking in the oven, Junhoe started making the icing. 

It was definitely easier to make it because all you had to do was put the icing sugar into a bowl, add your food coloring (he chose blue) and water. This time Junhoe mixed it all carefully and when the cupcakes were cooled, he piped the blue icing onto the cupcake and added some confectioners sugar on top of it. 

“Wow, that looks amazing! Look at mine, it’s purple! My favorite color!” said Jiwon as he tries to cheer Junhoe up

Cooking class is done and now Junhoe and other participants gather outside the room to take a look at the class ranking.

"Hey Junhoe! You want to eat lunch with me?" said Yunhyeong 

"Uhm. Nah. It's okay."

"Alright! Okay then. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Jiwon entered the cafeteria and saw Junhoe sitting in the right corner

The sugary air hitting him harder than a brick wall. Junhoe is really that beautiful. His eyes were like a supernova seeping into him. So harsh, so hot, but so soft, so loving. Passionate but patient, It’s so warm. Junhoe’s cheeky grins is so explosive but so comforting, so alluring. Painstaking but playful. It’s extraordinary.

There are no words to match Junhoe’s beauty. All Jiwon knows that he was totally hooked up with it.

Junhoe is like a dream for him. Oh no, to be honest he’s like a fantasy. It’s blissful. Junhoe was like a blissfully and carefully crafted in perfection.

“Do you mind If I sit down?” Jiwon asked him

Junhoe looked up and saw a smiling Jiwon “No, I don’t mind. It’s okay.”

Their chemistry is waaaaaay hotter than the rolls in the oven

They look at each other with the same bright eyes

“Thank you.”

The smell of freshly baked croissants gives Junhoe the same warm feeling as Jiwon’s smile

It'll just be a quick stop but such a savory one as Jiwon sit and sipped the large caramel coffee he ordered. He hates the aftertaste but anything with Junhoe is such a candied tang in the end.

“So, tell me Junhoe, why did you take the cooking class?”

“Hmm? That cooking class?”

“yeah.”

“I was bored.”

“Wow. Just like that.” Jiwon said as he smiles playfully

Junhoe chuckles “Yeah. And Yunhyeong is my cousin. So, it’s discounted. How about you?”

Jiwon clears his troat while slightly scratching the back of his head “Well. My baking skills are not as good as the head baker at our bakery. So, I want to develop my skills”

Junhoe laughs

“Excuse me, why are you laughing?”

“Well Jiwon, tell me, did you learn something from Yunhyeong’s cooking class?”

Jiwon giggles “Yeah. Yeah.” 

Little did Junhoe know Jiwon was about to quit the class if it weren’t for him.

Little did Jiwon know Junhoe have this animalistic hunger for the taste of his earthy skin. The way Jiwon lick his lips and press his finger on his cup.

“Do you realize that your smile could stop wars?” Jiwon asked him

“Huh? No. Why?”

“It’s so innocent and heart-warming. So rare and astounding”

“Do you realize that I notice you watching me?” Junhoe tries to hide his smile by stirring his coffee

“What? H- Junhoe I can explain”

Junhoe slowly shakes his head “Though you only do so when no one is around”

“Yes. But not always though?”

“Not often, but it seems I catch your eye on occasion”

Jiwon laughs nervously “Yes… yes. Okay. You won. I surrender!”

“Do you realize how your flirting makes me feel?”

Jiwon’s world stopped spinning. ‘Oh my god. He knew!??’ SOS! SOS! SOS! His heart is in a full emergency alert. Like it’s ready to evacuate his body anytime. Inhale exhale, repeat. Keep Calm Jiwon. Keep – calm “No. Tell me.”

“It’s like the empty space in my chest enclosed upon itself. And I can't help but smile back at you. Regardless of my mood”

Jiwon smiles and reach out to hold Junhoe’s hand “Do you realize that I pay attention to every word you say, every time you jokingly sing to me, each breathtaking smile and each unnecessary statement. I feel electricity between us at times. Although I doubt you feel the same”

Junhoe pouts “Have you tried to asked me?”

“N-No? Am I?”

Junhoe loves the way Jiwon looks at him. Flirtatious and full of life. He doesn't know him yet, Nor his fucking boring life.

But the way he looks at Junhoe is so intense, like he’s under a love spell.

The sparkle of Jiwon’s eyes, 

The secrecy of his smiles,

The butterflies inside Junhoe churn,

When they are alone together, Jiwon feel this immense connection with Junhoe. Like their souls instantly unite upon contact. Feelings overwhelm every one of his senses. He was not used to this much emotion. And sometimes he can't believe it.

They could talk for hours on end about anything. How the systems they live in ruin the world. Or they can even lay in silence. Jiwon doesn’t mind it at all.

He’s beyond happy. Jiwon can't imagine this situation with anyone else.

He loves this. Maybe he loves Junhoe too?

“Would you like to go on a date with me, Junhoe?”

Junhoe smiles sheepishly and bit his lower lip “Your treat?”

“Yeah. My treat.”

“Then, let’s date!”

There has got to be a more poetic way to express one's infatuation for Junhoe, other than saying that, Jiwon is in love with him. Junhoe must have had a lifetime of sensual suitors who were seduced by his beauty. Jiwon thoroughly browsing the website of (how’s) ‘how to confess to someone’ for hours.

They were sitting in a restaurant. Table set for two. One of those single couple booths. 

Perfect for Jiwon and Junhoe.

Locked into Jiwon’s gaze. He’s looking at Junhoe like he’s the only one around the restaurant. Though they were surrounded by the moving bodies of strangers.

“You look so stunning tonight”

“Jiwon ~“

“No, I’m not even joking. You’re really beautiful”

Junhoe smiles shyly “Thank you.”

“Would you care for a dance?”

Junhoe doesn’t know how to dance, but for Jiwon he said ‘yes’ (for a dance at least)

They move together as one. Colorful flashes of moving lights. Pale in comparison to Junhoe’s smile.

Their foreheads touch gently.

Junhoe haven't "known" Jiwon for long. But he thinks that he knows him forever as it seems.

Even his heartbeat knows Jiwon’s energy. And responds whenever Jiwon is near.

As Junhoe lean in to meet Jiwon’s kiss, electric currents shock his chest. As everything around them freezes. They have created a universe in their own arms. Despite the crowds and the show, Jiwon can't tear his eyes away from Junhoe.

Because Junhoe is the only one he sees and the only one he wants.

The overhead lights reflected perfectly and Junhoe was sure that Jiwon is not a mistake

Jiwon’s ocean eyes vibrated onto Junhoe’s soul.

But a moment later, Junhoe spilled his milkshake. ‘damn!’

Blood rushed to his face as he looked away in shame. But then he heard Jiwon’s laugh.

And something in Junhoe’s heart changed.

Somehow Jiwon weren’t embarrassed or uncomfortable with his lack of grace. But instead that heart-shattering smile was plastered across his gorgeous face.

“Are you okay? Let me help you to clean it up”

“No, Jiwon… It’s Okay”

“Please let me” Jiwon hesitated and helped Junhoe to clean up his mess.

Jiwon was surprised by Junhoe again. As Junhoe opened up his soul out of the blue.

Though Junhoe spoke nonchalantly, Jiwon painted versions of his stories across the walls of his mind as he spoke.

Memorizing the imagery and his feelings

About Junhoe’s insufficient social support and while Jiwon know’s that he can’t be everything for Junhoe, he promised to himself that he will try to be better than Junhoe’s last. That Junhoe have somewhere safe to run. When he needs some escape. 

Jiwon stopped walking and held Junhoe’s hand.

Junhoe could feel their souls grazing to one another. As they tangled together in electric riffs.

At that very moment

Jiwon stared into Junhoe’s beautiful eyes, 

He felt the first real chance. So Jiwon took a deep breath a deep deep breath and then look at Junhoe’s eyes once again...

“Junhoe”

“Uhm?”

“I have a riddle I can't seem to solve, can you help me?”

Junhoe sighs “Okay. What is it?”

“Okay, here we go. There was a rabbit in the forest who was lonely and wanted a boyfriend. He always wanted a boyfriend so he would ask all the male rabbits in the forest ‘will you be my boyfriend? Will you be my boyfriend?’”

…

(Then Jiwon acted that he got a phone call)

“Sorry. Where was I? What was the rabbit saying?” 

Junhoe rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Jiwon smiled “Awww. Junhoe… Yes baby!”

Junhoe with a shocked face said “WHAT!? YAH KIM JIWON! STOP PLAYING!”

Jiwon’s laughter filled the place “Oh I thought you asked me to be your boyfriend”

“Huh! You wish!”

“I really can't believe how breathtaking you look today.”

“Jiwoooon~”

“Hey Junhoe, what would you do if I told you I love you?”

Junhoe fakes thinking “mmmm… I don't know…Maybe I'll agree.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

Four days later, Junhoe was about to sleep when he heard a whistle. Following the sound, he made way towards the balcony.

He found Jiwon standing below.

“Jiwon, what are you doing here?” He asked.

“I wanted to tell you something.”

“What?”

“Come down. I want you to meet the boy I love.”

Junhoe made a move to go down but his legs froze. Deep down a small part of his heart broke into pieces. He loved Jiwon from the moment he had laid eyes on him on the very first day of their cooking class, 3 months ago. They became close. He loved his smile, the way he spoke, his caring nature, basically everything.

And now, he comes to know he likes some other boy? And Jiwon had the audacity to bring him over to make Junhoe cry?

Tears streamed down but Junhoe wiped it. The time he took walking down the stairs was painful.

When he came out of the building, Junhoe found a happy and cheerful Jiwon, waiting.

“Come fast! How long will you take?”

Drudgingly Junhoe went with him to a car parked nearby. Jiwon signalled towards the car and told Junhoe to have a look.

He peeked and saw the window was up.

“You need to roll the windows down for me to see him. All I see is the black film on it.” Junhoe said. But inside he’s screaming.

“You can see him. I don't have to roll the window down.” He said.

“How is that possible? I can only see......” Junhoe stopped midway. Staring back at his was his own reflection. He stood transfixed.

/It was like a Hollywood movie, the trees swayed to the mood. The moon light was shining brightly./

Junhoe looked at Jiwon when he came and held his hands.

“I have always loved you. But didn't have the courage to say it.”

Tears ran down onto Junhoe’s cheeks and he hugged Jiwon with all his might.

When Jiwon came out of the washroom after getting freshen up, Junhoe was well into his book. He saw him and couldn't take off his eyes from Junhoe. He kept on staring at him for a moment and that naughty, romantic smile came on his face.

He got into bed, went close to Junhoe and kissed him on his right cheek without disturbing him and put his head in Junhoe’s lap. That sweet smile came on Junhoe’s face as well when he kissed him. Without taking off his eyes from the book, Junhoe started brushing Jiwon’s hair with his fingers.

Jiwon tried to look up and noticed that sweet smile on Junhoe’s face and that smile on his face gave Jiwon that inner peace that he forgot everything.

Junhoe looked at him for a moment, their eyes met and they exchanged that “I LOVE YOU” thing through their eyes. (Like they always do, EYES TALK *cough) 

Nobody said a single word. While getting back into the book Junhoe greeted him with a “Good Night”

Jiwon slowly moved his hands around his waist, settled down in Junhoe’s lap like a baby and said “Good Night baby”

Junhoe couldn't even read a single page after that. Those sweet eyes along with a naughty smile on Jiwon’s face, he was looking like a baby. Junhoe couldn't take his eyes off from Jiwon. “aaah he’s really hadsome” Junhoe said as he couldn't do anything else except to watch Jiwon lay down with a sweet smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I think it's my first time to write a 'normal' fic jfghfds (no smut!) please bear with me


End file.
